Motor Oil
by soggywaffles321
Summary: It's Baatar and Kuvira's wedding night, and when Baatar brings up the fact that she is always the one dominating him -a bet is made; causing all hell to break loose. Well, the hell hidden in Baatar Jr. I should say ;) WARNING THIS IS A LEMON. (also a oneshot)


**Baatar Jr's POV: **

It was two in the morning

I inhaled.

The thick smoke entering my lungs as I held it in; observing one of the error filled prototypes before me.

_Well damn, I'm gonna need more time before the models are built. _

I exhaled, the heavy smoke exiting my body in what sounded like a deep sigh.

"Well I never guessed I'd see you here, especially tonight of all nights."

I looked up from the tool desk to see Kuvira standing in front of the garage door; a short laugh escaping her lips as she shook her head.

"My apologies love. The new mecha-suit prototypes appear to have an error that needs to be fixed immediately."

She cocked her head and actually smiled at my statement as she stepped closer to inspect the prototype design sheets in front of me.

"I'm not sure whether to be surprised or impressed dear. Or should I say –_husband._"

She looked out of the garage; slightly bending down to my level and pecking me on the cheek once realizing we were alone.

"Maybe I should distract you from your priorities the same way you always used to distract me"

She gave a good laugh as I laughed myself at her statement.

**Kuvira's POV: **

The smell of cigars and motor oil filled the air; his hair disheveled as he continued to work on the prototypes by nut and bolt. It seemed as if it were over ninety degrees –and the hot night air only made him hotter –in both ways actually.

"Well dearest, I may have been quite the distraction... But we both know you loved that, you love being dominant –so I became submissive for you. In public and behind closed doors."

I felt myself blush at the thought of it… and I could tell he was noticing by the slight smirk on his face.

He continued to work on the prototypes as I thought to myself silently; watching him as if he were my prey. His muscles glistened from the sweat and humidity that clung to his body, and his white tank top almost looked as if it were painted on him –his toned body pressed against the moist cloth that was stained with motor oil.

"Baatar?"

He turned around to face me; screw driver in one hand and a torch in the other.

"Yes Kuvira?"

I felt my face get red with embarrassment as I stared at the ground and then at him

"You do know you don't have to be the submissive one –in public yes, you do. But in um…. Other places… you don't..."

He raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to me, so close we were centimeters away from each other.

"Great Uniter, I'm almost certain you would find it... challenging... for you to be the submissive one. You don't have to step down for me, I'm fine."

I retorted, my brows raised as I stepped back with both hands on my hips

"E-excuse me?!"

He stepped closer apologizing for his words; but I didn't want an apology, I wanted to prove him wrong.

"Let's say I make you a deal. If I don't make it through tonight –without being dominant at all, I'll allow you to be at my level in public. BUT, if I do manage to make it through the entire night without being dominant, you have to be my slave for an entire week."

He looked at me and raised a brow, a smirk forming as he laid out his hand.

"Deal."

**Baatar Jr's POV: **

_Spirits… _

_She was so fucking sexy when she did these types of things. _

_She was out of uniform, her hair in a sloppy braid and her face bare with no makeup. She stood before me in her green nightgown, robe and slippers; puliing my hand about to walk back to her room before I grabbed her wrist and pulled her around to face me. _

She stared at me wide eyed; realizing _exactly_ what she just got herself into.

I slipped my hands down her hourglass shaped frame; stopping once my hands reached her ass, and pulling her so close to me we were pressed together.

She looked up at me half smiling; confirming in her head that she had just created a monster.

I brushed my thumb across her cheek, a cocky smirk forming on my face.

"No sweetheart. Right here, right now."

Her eyes widened; about to say something when she suddenly stopped herself in her tracks.

"what was that love? Ready to give up already?"

She shook her head, a pink blush forming on her cheeks.

"No Baa- I mean.. Sir."

I smirked a smirk of victory; continuing to press her against me as she metal-bent the door shut and locked it.

**Kuvira's POV: **

I wasn't sure whether to be against it or all for it.

One part of me wanted to slap him in the face, but the other part writhed for more… almost as if I actually…_wanted_… him to dominate me.

He kissed me deeply before moving to my neck; a slight gasp escaping my lips once he reached my collarbone and when he decided to bite the delicate skin on top of it I nearly yelped in pain.

He removed my robe almost immediately; throwing it across the garage floor as I snaked my hands through his hair and tugged it for leverage.

It was then that I felt a rough hair tug pulling my head back, his lips traveling back up to my ear.

"My love, it's the dominant one that's allowed to pull, claw, and bite"

He undid my braid, massaging his hand through my hair as the other hand began to unbutton my nightgown; his mouth continuing to suck and bite the delicate skin around my neck.

Quickly he dragged the night gown off of me once it was unbuttoned; stepping back to take off his tank top before turning back to me, and throwing me over his shoulder.

The hot air was already making my bare skin glimmer with perspiration; my face red with embarrassment as I was flung over his shoulder wearing only my undergarments and a brassiere.

"BAATAR! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU-

I was cut off mid-sentence when he slammed me down on the metal tool table after pushing all of the tools off of it.

**Baatar Jr's POV: **

I knew this was the only night I'd get to do everything I've ever wanted to her. So I definitely was not going to go easy on her. If we were gonna actually do this, _we were gonna actually do this. My way. _

She groaned from being slammed down as I instantly removed my uniform trousers and work boots; dragging her body towards me so that only her legs hung off of the large metal table.

It was then that I quickly tore her underwear off of her; causing her to lift herself up a bit to see what the hell I was doing this time

"the fuck are you going to-

She instantly tensed up, her hands grabbing onto the sides of the table as her legs parted even wider.

I continued to kiss her inner thighs; stopping once I reached her center –then going full on, sucking the tiny nub of nerves above her core.

She half moaned half screamed. Her arms jerking up to grab the top edge of the table above her.

It was when I began thrusting my tongue in and out of her core that she began to writhe; her hips jerking up as deep rugged moans began to claw their way out of her throat.

I instantly stopped to look up and see her face beet red and her hair a mess; waiting to see her reaction to my sudden stopping.

Her eyes were tightly shut and her arms still gripping the top edge of the table for dear life.

"Ba-Baatar p-pleas…"

I instantly went into a smirking fit as my ego sky rocketed through the roof.

"What was that Kuvira? I'm not sure I heard you."

She whimpered at my response as I teasingly traced my index finger across the lips of her center.

"Pleaasee Baatar please please just do it again."

I narrowed my eyes as an evil grin began to crawl across my face, she really did create a monster.

"Beg."

"Wh-what?"

"Beg for it."

Her chest heaved as she moaned again; my two fingers barely pressing in and out of her core, continuing to make her whimper as she began to shake her head but then stopped.

"OKAY OKAY OKAY, I KUVIRA AM BEGGING YOU BAATAR JR. TO GET BACK OVER HERE AND CONTINUE TO DO WHAT YOU WERE DOING."

"To do what?"

"TO DO WHAT YOU WERE FUCKING DOING!"

"And what was I doing Kuvira?"

She was beginning to whine now, and I could tell I was thinning her patience and dragging her down into desperation.

"YOU WERE EATING ME OUT. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FOR VAATU'S SAKE I'M BEGGING YOU TO DO IT AGAIN!"

I continued my smirk fit; deciding to answer my fia- I mean _wife's _prayers by bending back down to do exactly what she _begged _me to do.

I lifted her legs so that her upper thighs were resting on my shoulders; my tongue digging deep into her core.

She jerked her hips up when my teeth began to loosely trace over her clit; a clear liquid dripping from her core as she screamed. She rode out her climax and collapsed onto the table; her body trembling and her mouth unable to form words.

**Kuvira's POV: **

Euphoria

It was the only word that could describe what I was feeling.

I tried to form words; but my lips were trembling –hell, my entire body was trembling. But I still wanted more, I _needed _more.

I look over to see Baatar removing his undergarments, my eyes darting to the ceiling, then back to him, and then back to the ceiling to pretend I didn't see him.

It was when he began to climb on top of the table that that my eagerness began to show. I kissed him deeply, parting away after for him to bite and kiss my jaw line and begin to move down.

My brassier was taken off and thrown across the room almost immediately; giving Baatar the opportunity to play with each breast equally, kissing and sucking both before looking up and smirking at me and biting into my left breast.

I hissed in pain, blood spilled onto the metal table as he licked up the excess blood that spilt all over my chest, tugging at the open wound with his teeth as I clenched the edges of the table in pain.

**Baatar Jr's POV: **

I couldn't take it.

_I had to have her. NOW. _

"Turn around."

She looked at me wide eyed as if she were a deer in headlights.

"but why-

"NOW."

She slowly turned so she was facing flat on her stomach; giving me the opportunity to position her chest flat on the table, but her ass up

I placed myself on my knees; lining myself up directly with her core, and with one swift, forceful thrust, she was practically screaming.

I barely gave her a break, pumping deep within her as fast as I possibly could. She was at the point where she couldn't even form real words as my movements became even more erratic and violent; grabbing her hair forcefully and pulling her head back; a loud cry escaping her lips.

I felt moans and grunts claw their way out of my throat, the sounds of moans, heavy breathing, and metal repeatedly banging against the wall were the only things audible.

It was when I rubbed her clit while pounding into her that she climaxed for the second time; her thin, tight walls clenching and unclenching around me as she screamed my name –causing me to go over the edge; pounding into her so erratic and violently my body was practically shaking.

I gave a large grunt as I came and collapsed right beside her.

We were nude, sweaty, and breathless.

She turned over to me, her face beat red as she tried to pant out words.

"That *pant* was *pant* incredible, _slave_."

"It was *pant* a hundred percent *pant* worth it."


End file.
